Shifting Opinions
by KC-Ket
Summary: Strange things start to happen after SG-1's return. (Has quite a few of the SGC personnel)


**Disclaimer:** The story, characters and everything regarding SG-1 belong to MGM, Gekko, Secret Productions etc. They are not mine and never will be.

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes:** This story with co-written with a friend, Liz. This story is mainly for laughs, so please don't take it too seriously. Enjoy!

* * *

**Shifting Opinions**

Sam lifted her bag and flung it gently over her right shoulder. She had to be careful with it. The bag contained several geological samples she had taken from P4X-127 to study back on Earth.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked as he walked up to her. With him were Daniel and Teal'c.

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Let's head out. Daniel, dial up."

Daniel jogged ahead of them and began entering the co-ordinates for Earth. Teal'c walked up calmly behind and prepared himself for entering the GDO code. Jack and Sam walked side-by-side to them. The gate activated and Teal'c punched in the numbers. They strode up the sloping steps and through the shimmering blue event horizon of the open wormhole.

Sam entered the gate room eager to start analysing the samples she brought back with her. She put the duffel bag on the gate room floor.

"How was the trip Sam?" asked General Hammond.

"Just fine sir. I was able to gather a lot of geological samples from P4X-127 and can't wait to get them back to the lab for a proper analysis."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that Major," responded General Hammond with a smile, "Carry on," he added cheerfully.

"Yes sir," Sam said enthusiastically.

As Sam started heading out of the gate room, Colonel O'Neill enters in all his glory. "Sir, we have _got_ to talk," he said as he waved a hand in the air at him.

"About what Colonel?" Hammond said as he watched Dr. Jackson and Teal'c come through the Stargate after Colonel O'Neill.

O'Neill walked straight up to General Hammond and said, "About the Major's geological samples."

General Hammond gave him a strange look, "What about them?" he asked.

"She brought back _way_ tooooooo many of them sir," stammered Colonel O'Neill.

General Hammond gave O'Neill a stern look, "It looks like she brought back just enough, Colonel."

* * *

Sam was stilling giggling at Jack as she lifted the first sample from the bag. As she sat it on the table the lights flicked off, on, and then back off again. Sam walked to the light switch, but it wouldn't work.

As she was about to walk through the door and find Siler she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello Major Carter."

Sam spun around to see Jack standing beside her table. "Hi… Can I help you sir?"

"No. I just came to ask what you have learnt based on your analysis of the geological samples." Jack looked at her blankly.

Sam blinked at him. "Are you feeling ok sir?"

"Yes."

"Ooook… I haven't had time to look at them, there was a short blackout. Speaking of which, would you be able to go find Siler and ask him about it please?" Sam asked. She was still concerned about Jack's behaviour but decided not to pursue the subject.

"I can. I will do so now if that be your wish."

"Yes, sir. It would be my wish." Sam just wanted him out. This was way too weird for her liking.

"Very well. I will converse with you at another time." He walked past her and out the door to the right.

"Yes… sir…" Sam looked after him for a moment then shrugged.

She went back to looking at her sample on the desk and then realised something was missing. The duffel bag that she had brought the samples back in was missing. _No wonder he was acting weird, he wanted the bag… but why on Earth would he want that for?_

* * *

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c sat in the commissary eating lunch. They had each been hungry after their return from P4X-127.

"So, what are you planning to do in your downtime?" Daniel asked Jack.

"I think I might go south and spend a few days away from Colorado. Maybe find a lake and do some fishing. There's a great little town that I've been thinking of going to for a while. I might hire a cottage there." Jack answered between mouthfuls. "What about you two?"

"I plan to enter a deep state of kel'nor'reem for several days, O'Neill."

"Good for you, T!" Jack exclaimed.

"I think I might study some of the artefacts that SG-15 brought back from their last mission." Daniel seemed too interested by these objects Jack liked to call fossils.

"Okey dokey then. Well, I'm just going to tell Carter where I'll be then head out. See you in a few days."

Jack walked out and headed towards Sam's lab.

* * *

Jack turned a corner and bumped right into Sam.

"Sorry Carter, didn't see you there."

"It is ok, sir."

"Good. I was coming to find you anyway. I wanted to tell you I'll be heading south for a few days."

"Days?"

"Yes Carter, days… Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. I also feel a need to be close to your body."

"What?!" Jack nearly choked.

"I want to explore the urges I am experiencing." Sam said simply. Sam put her hands on his chest and moved them up to his shoulders.

"Not here Carter! I mean… No, we can't." Jack wasn't sure what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, and what he should do, he just didn't know which to decide.

Sam grabbed his wrist and led him back the way she had come. She opened the first door to her left and when she saw that it was empty, pulled Jack in behind her. From behind the closed door, all that could be heard was muffled sounds of protest. Everything was silent for a few seconds when all of a sudden there was an exclamation of "Oh my god!"

"Major Carter!" exclaimed Jack in such surprise, for he had never expected such behaviour from her. He zipped his jeans back up.

"What is the matter Jack?" asked Sam.

Colonel O'Neill quickly opened the door and shoved himself out into the hallway, "Ah, ah… nothing Major. Just forget this little 'incident' ever happened and consider that a direct order."

O'Neill closed the door once his body was in the hallway, turned around and almost ran down to and around the next corner. He leaned on the wall panting. "What a day this is turning out to be," he said wide-eyed.

An airman walked by Jack, "Are you all right sir?" she asked.

"Yes airman, carry on… carry on," says Jack as he started heading down the hallway once again only to bump into Dr. Jackson this time.

"Ah, Jack just the person I was looking for!" exclaimed Dr. Jackson as he waved a folder of files at Jack.

"Ugh! I'm never going to leave this place to go fishing," grumbled Jack as the file folder is waved in his face.

"Jack, has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" asked Dr. Jackson as he lowered the file folder.

"EXCUSE ME DANIEL!" exclaimed Jack as he grabbed Daniel by the collar and drags him off to the side of the hallway.

Dr. Jackson smiled and straightened his glasses, "You have beautiful eyes Jack."

"First Sam, now you. Has the whole SGC gone crazy?" demanded Jack.

"I would not know Jack. I am fixated on your beautiful eyes presently," said Dr. Jackson as he continued to smile at Jack.

Jack pushed Dr. Jackson away from him, as he started feeling just a _wee_ bit uncomfortable around him at this point. "I suggest you go see Dr. Fraiser for a _complete_ physical and psychological examination and consider that an order _Dr._ Jackson."

A staff sergeant passed Jack and Dr. Jackson.

"Wait up staff sergeant! I'd like to talk to you for a minute," yelled Jack as he chased after the younger officer.

Daniel watched as Jack desperately chased the staff sergeant. He shrugged his shoulders, sighed, and murmured, "He really does have beautiful eyes," and then continued down the hallway with the file folder in hand heading towards the infirmary.

* * *

Sam decided that it was time to inform Dr. Fraiser of Jack's strange behaviour so she opened the doors to the medical bay and scanned the room for Janet, "Janet. May I speak to you?" she asked once she set eyes on the doctor.

"Sure. Come on in Sam," responded Janet from behind the table.

Sam walked up to Janet and leant on the table right in front of the good doctor.

Janet looked up from her microscope, "What is this about?"

"It's about Jack," responded Sam as she took some interest in Janet's microscopic work.

"What about him?" asked Janet as she recorded some numbers on a chart.

Sam shook her head. "Something's gotten into him, Janet, and I have no clue what it is."

"Really?" asked Fraiser as she continued to record the numbers on the chart.

"You've got to give him a physical Janet. I don't know. Maybe some psychological tests as well," said Sam as she carefully watched the doctor record the numbers.

Dr. Fraiser put the pen down on the chart and looked up at Sam, "Maybe it is not Jack who needs the physical. Maybe it is you Major."

Sam watched as the doctor got up from the table and came around it only to grab her, twist her around, and pin her on the other table free of lab equipment.

"Major Carter, I have always wanted to give you a physical. And not just the regular kind of physical, if you know what I mean," said Janet in a very sultry voice.

"Dear God Janet!" exclaimed Sam as the Doctor started to run her hand over Sam's chest, kissing her neck.

* * *

Sam walked out of the infirmary with an extremely shocked look on her face. _What the hell just happened? Has everyone gone mad? Have_ I_ gone mad?_ Sam wanted to find General Hammond and try to explain what's been happening, well… not _everything…_

"Sir! General Hammond, I really need to speak to you. Something's wrong with Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Fraiser! They've been acting _extremely_ weird. First Jack wants to actually _know_ the results from the sample of P4X-127 and now Doctor Fraiser has… she… we…"

"Calm down Major."

"Sir, I think we may have brought back a virus that is affecting the personnel."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, Major. I will order a full lockdown of the base. Go find the rest of your team and Doctor Fraiser and bring them to the briefing room for a meeting in 30 minutes."

"Yes, sir." Sam turned and strode out. She decided to get Teal'c first. She knew he would be ok; he was a Jaffa after all.

* * *

"Teal'c?" Sam knocked on his door.

"Enter." He said from behind the closed door.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" Sam said as she sat on a chair opposite Teal'c.

"What is the matter Major Carter?" Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"Colonel O'Neill was acting _very_ strange and Janet… well…"

"O'Neill is a very strange man. But Doctor Fraiser is not. What was wrong with her?"

"She… we…" Sam was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to explain what had just happened in Janet's office. They didn't _do_ anything as such. Janet just held her down and kissed her… _a lot_. "Anyway… Hammond has ordered a briefing in 20 minutes. Can you help me find Daniel, Colonel O'Neill and Janet please?"

"Indeed." Teal'c stood.

"Thanks." Sam smiled. "I'll go find Daniel, you find the others… and Teal'c? Be careful…"

Teal'c raised his brow again, "Very well Major Carter."

Sam nodded, "Good. Now, let's get moving. We're running out of time."

"Understood," said Teal'c as he left his quarters in search of Dr. Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill.

A few seconds later Sam heard a muffled sound coming from the supply closet across from Teal'c's room. _What the heck…? _wondered Samas she exited Teal'c's quarters and approached the closet door.

*Lots and lots of loud muffled sounds.*

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she opened up the closet door, "Teal'c!"

Teal'c looked at Sam and tried to speak through the gag in his mouth. Sam could barely make it out but she bent down nonetheless and started untying the rope around his hands, after she removed the gag from his mouth.

"Major Carter, I am fortunate that you found me," said Teal'c as his hands were released from the rope.

"Why is there another Teal'c walking around the SGC?" asked Sam.

Teal'c raised a brow, "Another Teal'c?"

"Yeah," Sam paused briefly, "I just talked to you a few minutes ago in your quarters. Or, I think I talked to you. I'm not so sure what to think right now. How'd you get here?"

Teal'c stood up and Sam rose with him, "One minute I was in a state of kel'nor'reem and the next thing I know someone hit me on the back of my head with something and I blacked out. When I awoke, I awoke here," explained Teal'c.

"Interesting," replied Sam.

"Indeed," responded Teal'c as he accompanied the major out of the closet.

Sam looked perplexingly at Teal'c, "I think we should inform General Hammond of this immediately."

"I agree Major Carter."

* * *

"General Hammond," said Carter as she and Teal'c walked into the briefing room, "There seems to be another Teal'c walking around the SGC."

General Hammond closed the file folder and threw it on the table, "Another Teal'c?"

"Yes sir. Another Teal'c," replied Sam as she and Teal'c sat down at the briefing room table just opposite General Hammond.

Just then the gate room alarms went off as the stargate began to activate.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked General Hammond as he rose from his seat and peered out the window into the gate room to see Colonel O'Neill at the base of the gate ramp.

"Sir, what is it?" asked Sam as she began to get up from her seat.

"Why don't you have a look for yourself Major," responded General Hammond as he watched the chevrons lock into place.

* * *

Jack heard the alarm go off from his quarters. He was in the middle of packing his things for the few days he got downtime. He ran to the gate room to see what the matter was. As he entered the room he saw himself standing at the base of the ramp.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"Oops." The other Jack said. He turned and ran out the other door.

Jack ran after his twin but lost him after a series of quick turns. He stopped when the lights went off. _Not another blackout!_ He thought to himself. He turned the last corner he saw the twin go down and almost smashed into General Hammond.

"Sir! Sorry. It's just these stupid lights! I think we need Siler to look at them."

Daniel walked up behind the General. "What just happened?"

Jack nearly turned to run but had a theory. "There was another me. Umm… Daniel?"

"Yes Jack?"

"What do you think about my eyes?" Jack looked at Hammond but he just stood there looking between the two men.

"Your eyes? Ah… brown?" Daniel was confused.

"Good! I'm right… Well, actually, this is bad. There's a clone of us walking around. They have stolen our bodies and are doing weird things."

"Colonel O'Neill, go to the commissary and wait for me there. Dr. Jackson, go see Dr. Fraiser." General Hammond ordered and walked off the way he had come.

Jack looked at Daniel. "For cryin' out loud! I'll never get out of this place!"

Jack stormed off towards the commissary. As he disappeared around a corner, General Hammond, Sam and Teal'c came from behind the place Jack was standing. Daniel turned to his friends at a loss for words.

"Dr. Jackson, did you see Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked the archaeologist.

"Yes…"

"Well, where is he?" Sam asked urgently.

"In the commissary…"

"Go find him and bring him to my office. Major Carter will go with you. Don't separate." Hammond ordered.

"Ah… Sir?"

"Is there a problem Dr. Jackson?"

"You just ordered me to go see Dr. Fraiser."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"I believe you are mistaken Daniel Jackson. General Hammond has been in our presence for several minutes." Teal'c stated.

"No. I was _ordered_ by _General Hammond_ to go see Dr. Fraiser. _You_ were the one who ordered Jack to the commissary too. You said for him to wait for you there."

"I did no such thing."

"The clone Jack was talking about. It must have taken your body."

"Like there was another Teal'c." Sam inserted.

"Indeed." Teal'c closed his eyes and nodded in confirmation.

"I'm glad I put the base on lockdown. Ok, Teal'c stays with me as we apprise the rest of the base. Dr. Jackson and Major Carter, go find Jack and bring him to my office. We'll discuss it further once we are all together and sure we are who we _say_ we are." Hammond turned and walked towards the control room.

Teal'c nodded at the two doctors and followed behind him. Daniel and Sam exchanged looks then headed towards the commissary. They were worried about what their clones may have done. Sam thought about Janet._ Well that explains a few things…_

* * *

Sergeant Davis exited the control room practically bumping into General Hammond.

"Opps, sorry sir!" exclaimed Davis.

"No problem. Carry on," said Hammond.

"Well, if you were not as plump as you are General maybe I would not have bumped into you like that," responded Davis.

Teal'c raised a brow and General Hammond gave Davis a strange look, "EXCUSE ME!?"

"I don't think this is the real Sergeant Davis," said Teal'c.

Just then the lights went out for a third time, and several minutes later when they come on again General Hammond found himself alone with Teal'c inside the control room.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand," muttered General Hammond as he sat down to make an announcement over the PA system.

* * *

Sam and Daniel ran into Sergeant Walter Davis just as they got ready to push open the commissary doors.

"Is Jack in there?" asked Sam.

Sergeant Davis looked at Sam, "Yeah. He said something about General Hammond ordering him to wait there."

"Ah, well!… That wasn't the real General Hammond that ordered him to," explained Daniel.

Sergeant Davis gave Daniel a really strange look, "Not the real General Hammond?" asked Davis.

"Well, it's a long story," responded Sam.

"Well then, you'll have to tell it to me some time," said Davis as he pushed his way through them. "Now, if you'll excuse me," said Davis, "I have _work_ to do."

A few seconds later the PA system came on and everyone could hear General Hammond's voice loud and clear:

"Attention personnel, this is General Hammond speaking. Recently, the facility was put on lockdown. Apparently, there's…," he paused briefly, "there's some kind of strange being on the loose that accompanied SG-1 back from P4X-127. This being is going around mimicking SGC personnel and causing a lot of confusion in the process. For the time being, I'm asking all SGC personnel to remain in their quarters or office until the alien can be apprehended. That is all for now. I'll update you further once the alien has been apprehended. Hammond out."

Sergeant Davis stopped cold in his tracks.

"Now do you believe us Sergeant Davis?" asked Daniel.

* * *

Janet sat at her desk. She had been hiding in there ever since Sergeant Siler had 'swept her off her feet' as he so colourfully put it. _Swept me off my feet? Yeah right! I had to brush my teeth… and tongue! Ick! I'd prefer Colonel May… nope, never mind._

There was a knock on the door. After she called 'enter' they did. 'They' being Sam and Daniel. Daniel walked right up and stood beside her. Sam, however, hesitated and gave Janet a very peculiar look. Janet creased her brows.

"Janet. Are you you?" Daniel asked, looking slightly confused himself at what he had questioned.

"Am I me?" she returned.

"Do you have any urges to pin me to a desk?" Sam said, slightly blushing.

"WHAT?!"

"Never mind. Clearly you don't."

Janet and Daniel looked wide-eyed at Sam. She looked at every other spot in the room except them. They could tell something happened, something she didn't want to share. Janet decided that Sam would tell her, if not now, then later.

* * *

Doctor Fraiser knocked softly on General Hammond's office door. She entered after his approval. Teal'c sat in the chair opposite his desk. Janet smiled and nodded to him then addressed the General.

"Sir, may I speak to you alone please?"

"Why's that Doctor?" he queried.

"It is a… private matter, sir."

"Very well. Teal'c, wait outside please." General Hammond ordered Teal'c; he also gave him a look to suggest that if he should hear anything… 'abnormal' to barge in.

Teal'c nodded in response and closed the door gently behind him. Janet turned back to the General and smiled sweetly. She walked around to the side of his desk and slid onto it, crossing her legs beside him. Hammond looked at her bare legs in shock.

"Sir… I have an itch. You are the only one that I would like to scratch it." She said in the most seductive voice he had ever heard.

"TEAL'C!"

Teal'c came barging in, zat gun at the ready. He took one look at the position Doctor Fraiser was in then shot once. The electrical field surrounded her and she collapsed back onto the General's desk, unconscious.

Teal'c looked at General Hammond; his face was still one of pure shock. Teal'c although extremely shocked, did not show it. He simply put a hand on the General's shoulder in a learnt gesture of comfort. Hammond didn't respond, he just looked at the Doctor in shock. More than what Teal'c expected him to be in.

Clearly the General had not expected such behaviour to befall him, especially by the good Doctor. General Hammond swallowed and looked up bewildered at Teal'c. Teal'c raised his eyebrow then looked at the impostor before him.

Sam and Daniel entered General Hammond's office with Janet just behind.

"Sir, we were told that we could find you here.…" said Sam. Her comment cut short as she looked at Janet's double lying on Hammond's desk.

Janet pushed her way through Sam and Daniel, "Will someone tell me what's going on here?"

General Hammond glanced over at the real one, "Janet, meet Janet."

"Oh my God! It's me! No, it's not me! Yet it's me!" exclaimed the real Janet as she looked at the fake one lying on the General's desk.

Daniel put his hands on the real Janet's shoulders and guided her to a chair, "Sit down Janet. General Hammond will explain everything to you."

Janet slowly took a seat as she continued to look at the fake one with disbelief.

"Dr. Fraiser, it appears SG-1 brought back a shape-shifting alien back with them from their recent mission to P4X-127. It's been going around mimicking various SGC personnel including you."

Janet regained some of her composure and looked up at General Hammond.

"Well that explains a lot," she said.

"Now do you know why I asked you if you had any urges to pin me to a desk?" asked Sam.

Janet's eyes shifted back to her double, "Because you had to be sure it was me you were talking to."

"Exactly," said Sam as she moved closer to the desk, "We had to be sure it wasn't the alien."

"Guys, ah guys," muttered Daniel as he got a little closer to the fake Janet who now reverted back into its original shape-shifting form and started to regain consciousness. All present in the room looked wide-eyed at the being in front of them, Teal'c aiming his at gun directly at it.

It looked to be grey jello in a humanoid shape. It had no distinguishing features that they could notice. It eventually stood and appeared to look around the room. The lights went off. Teal'c moved to block the door. When the lights came back on the alien was gone and Jack was standing in its place.

"Hello." Jack said.

"Who the hell are you?" General Hammond demanded.

"I am Colonel O'Neill." Jack said simply.

"No you're not!" The real jack stood in the doorway.

"Sir?" Sam looked at the Jack in the doorway.

Teal'c still holding the zat to the Jack by Hammond's desk looked sternly at it. "Sit."

The clone Jack did so, on Hammond's desk. Hammond stood and backed off a bit. Every eye was on the Jack sitting on Hammond's desk. That Jack was looking in turn at everyone else.

"Do not be alarmed. I am not here to cause it."

"Then why were you mimicking our people?" Daniel asked.

"To learn."

"_That's_ how you learn?" The real Jack asked.

"Yes."

"What are you?" Sam enquired.

"I am of a race called Mogorten. My individual name is Sentoo'ri. My companions of my world call me Sen. This you may do as I have come to regard you thus."

"Ummm, thanks…" Jack said. "Do you mind not being me?"

"Taking a form such as yours is the only way I can communicate. In my natural state I cannot speak as you do."

"Can you take another form, other than Colonel O'Neill?" Janet asked the obvious.

"Indeed." As soon as the last syllable was spoken, the lights went out once more. When they came back on the Mogorten had taken the form of Walter Davis. He was still seated on the General's desk.

General Hammond looked at the fake Sergeant Walter Davis and titled his head just a bit.

"Perhaps you should take on a form less …" uttered Jack.

"Indicative of Stargate personnel?" asked Sen.

"Yes, exactly!" exclaimed Hammond as he once again took a seat at his desk.

The lights went off once again. When they came back on everyone found a mimic of Jonas Quinn sitting on General Hammond's desk. But, since they are a long ways away from meeting Mr. Quinn yet they have no objections to the alien's new appearance.

"Is this better?" asked Sen.

"Yes, much better" said Sam as she slipped into the empty seat next to Janet.

"If you will excuse me," said Hammond as he leant in ready to make another facility-wide announcement over the PA system.

"Please make what announcement you will," said Sen.

A few seconds later the PA system came on once again and everyone could hear General Hammond's voice loud and clear:

"Attention personnel, this is General Hammond speaking. The alien that went round mimicking SGC personnel has now been apprehended. You may now go about your work once again. Hammond out."

Sen watched as General Hammond leant back in his chair and folded his arms while giving him this serious "let's get down to business" look.

"Now, I do think you owe us an apology for all of the confusion you caused around here by mimicking my people," demanded the General as he settled into his chair.

Sen looked at him, bowed his head, and apologized. "I had no idea that my approach would have this kind of affect on you and your people. I shall take my leave now."

As the lights went out they could hear the alarms go off and the Stargate activating.

"What the heck!?…" muttered the General as he fumbled in the dark for the phone so that he can call the control room and inquire what's going on.

"I do believe that's our alien friend taking his leave General," said Teal'c as the lights came on a few seconds later.

"Good riddance. He was really starting to get on my nerves," commented Jack.

The lights went out for what seemed to be the billionth time that day.

"I think it's just a technical glitch sir," mumbled Sam.


End file.
